Recently, there has been an increased interest in a new type of laser called a vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL). VCSELs have several advantages, such as being a smaller device, having potentially higher performance, and being potentially more manufacturable. These advantages are due in part from advances in epitaxial deposition techniques, such as metal organic vapor phase epitaxy (MOVPE) and molecular beam epitaxy (MBE).
However, even with these advances there are still several difficulties such as polarizing the light emitted from the VCSEL while obtaining low threshold current, and the like. In general, the high threshold current is, in part, caused by inefficient current confinement in the VCSEL. Thus, conventional VCSELs are not easily used in polarization sensitive applications.
It can be readily seen that conventional VCSELs have several disadvantages and problems. Thus, many advantages provided by VCSEL technology can not be taken full advantage of by designers and consumers. Moreover, since some of the applications are high volume applications, these problems do not allow VCSEL technology to be use so as to drive the cost of laser technology down. Therefore, a vertical cavity surface emitting laser and method of making same that provides light emission polarized toward a predetermined direction while lowering the threshold values and reducing cost would be highly desirable.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved vertical cavity surface emitting laser with polarization control.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved vertical cavity surface emitting laser with polarization control and low lasing threshold.